


【JPJA】淫纹

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 淫纹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: 警告：逆年龄差，淫纹设定，私设是文上淫纹的地方会变得超级超级敏感，特别是被它主人碰到，你们懂我意思。
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	【JPJA】淫纹

**Author's Note:**

> 再警告一次  
> 警告：逆年龄差，淫纹设定，私设是文上淫纹的地方会变得超级超级敏感，特别是被它主人碰到，你们懂我意思。

“Jen，过来。”Jensen的背影轻微抖动了一下，Jared饶有兴致得托起下巴，压低声音，“过来宝贝儿，还是你又想戴口塞了。 ”

被呼唤的人这才转过身慢慢走到Jared身边，在他张开的腿间跪坐好，潭绿的大眼睛望着椅子上的人，“能不能不……”

“不什么。”Jared笑起来，眼睛眯起像头即将作恶的狼，他过大的手掌贴上Jensen的脸颊，拇指在他柔软饱满的唇瓣上抚摸，而后撬开那漂亮的小嘴，触到湿润软滑的舌尖，“Jen，得告诉我才行。”

Jensen瞬时红了脸，乖巧的含住那根拇指，却不敢去舔弄它，只能微微动着头去吞吐。手指的主人没有怪罪他，另一只空闲的手摩挲着Jensen的后颈，“你看你又忘了。”

那根拇指忽然发力，摁住柔软的舌，另一只手死死卡住Jensen后脑让他动弹不得。舌头上那要命小东西被它的主人揉擦，Jensen瞬间挺起腰来，口水从唇边溢出，漂亮男孩可怜巴巴想缩一缩舌头，却没料到这挣扎迎上了不停按压的拇指，全身上下最敏感的地方被狠狠刺激，男孩的眼眶一下子红了，两只手握住Jared小臂呜呜叫个不停。

怜悯在这时候只意味着更恶劣的玩弄，男孩的叫声绵软起来，在过去足够长的时间里，他早就学会该怎么讨好阴晴不定的男人。Jensen乖顺得抬起眼，微微撅起嘴巴含住拇指，上身往Jared腿间倾着，肩膀颤抖，不再躲开，反而努力移动舌头，让湿滑的舌紧贴在指腹摩擦，重重吮吸那根手指。

“呜……呜。”

男孩的腰晃动起来，挺翘的小屁股碰到Jared的小腿。椅子上的男人笑起来，男孩随即乖乖半张开嘴巴，任由男人换了两根指头夹起舌头摆弄，灯光底下男孩舌头上的奇异图案能看的一清二楚，暧昧的粉紫图案文在湿软的舌头上，再配上红肿的唇瓣和那张脸，那驯服的模样让Jared不自觉开始喘息。

他重重扯着Jensen的舌尖，中指刮弄着男孩舌苔上的图案，刚刚还游刃有余的男孩瞬时乱了阵脚，大腿抽搐着并拢，Jared却先把脚插进他腿间，男孩肉实的大腿死死夹着他，胸膛剧烈起伏，眼神迷离，口水从嘴角流下，小幅度挺着腰在大腿间的皮鞋上蹭着自己。

Jared发现Jensen的小动作，他抽回手指，动动脚隔着裤子踩上Jensen胯间已经鼓起的阴茎，“张开腿，继续。”

他刻意哑着嗓子的命令让男孩的脸更红了，跪在地上的人艰难得把大腿张开到极限，随即踩在自己阴茎上的脚开始碾动，内裤和裤子摩擦着阴茎，敏感的龟头被Jared的皮鞋尖有些粗暴得踩住，Jensen用尽全力才忍住没直接射出来。

就这样射出来的后果他想都不敢想，Jensen双手抖着拉开Jared的拉链，在裤子里被委屈多时的大家伙贴着他的脸颊弹出来。滚烫硕大，当它压在舌苔上时那剧烈的快感不管体验过多少次都不会适应，男孩包在小短裤里的大腿颤抖着，他缓缓张开嘴巴，由下到上得重重舔着Jared，他纤细的身体抽搐着，大张的嘴巴不停呼气，舌尖过于强烈的快感要把他压垮了，踩在下体的鞋尖还在轻轻碾动。

“太慢了Jen。”

Jensen柔软的金发被蛮不讲理得扯住，头整个被重重往下按，压在舌头上的阴茎重重碾入口腔，太大了，Jensen条件反射得干呕却把人吞得更深，舌头动弹不得被肆意摩擦，口水从嘴角不受控制得流出，强烈的快感让身体痉挛起来，他不停呜咽着，大腿一下子夹紧踩在腿间的鞋。Jared轻笑着加大手上的力道，挪开脚，Jensen腿间那块布料被洇湿了一小点，男孩呜呜含糊不清得喊着Sir。

Jared抚摸着Jensen被顶得鼓起的脸颊，从上面可以看到男孩领口下满是吻痕的胸膛，而乖巧漂亮的小家伙还在拼命舔着嘴里那根粗大的阴茎，白皙的脸蛋上满是红晕，害怕因为射出来而受到惩罚。

乖孩子应该适时得到鼓励，就像小狗，有肉吃才会更听话。

“乖孩子。”Jared把阴茎从Jensen嘴里抽出来，男孩大张着嘴巴，宝石般的绿眼睛里全是水雾，他拍拍大腿，“坐上来，你做的很好。”

男孩眨着眼睛一脸不敢相信的模样，但他还是慢慢爬了上去，两腿岔开跪在Jared大腿上，慢慢扯掉小短裤，短裤下面光溜溜的，自己的精液弄得小腹和腿间乱七八糟，他红着脸一只手摸向后穴，还稍微有些红肿的穴口紧紧咬着黑色橡胶肛塞，在拔出去的时候发出下流的啵声。Jared满意得揉捏Jensen的臀瓣，柔软挺翘一只手就能紧紧抓住一边，十六岁男孩的身体介于孩童和成人间的柔软和丰盈让人着迷，他的指尖碰到微微开合的穴口，男孩敏感的收缩着。

他吻着男孩的鼻尖，“要接吻吗？”

他可爱的男孩用行动代替了回答。Jensen重重吻了上去，舌尖不轻不重得舔着Jared的嘴唇，他不停轻声叫着，“sir，sir。”

“乖孩子。”Jared的舌尖撬开他的唇瓣压上Jensen的舌苔，Jensen挺着腰整个人贴到Jared胸膛温顺得回应着，闭着眼和Jared在口腔里纠缠，感受Jared鼓胀的阴茎压在穴口。他用力往下坐着，早上刚刚被操干过得后穴依旧温暖湿润，顺从的接纳了入侵者。

怀里的人敏感得缩起肩膀，Jared握住他的腰熟练得找到那块小小凸起重重顶上去，Jensen下意识想推开Jared却被抱得更紧，他小猫一样呜咽着，双手在Jared后背抓挠，后脑被人摁着，舌头被挑逗着吮吸着，重新硬起来的阴茎拍打在肚皮上把透明的液体溅到两个人小腹上。

男人有力的大手抓着Jensen的腰像摆弄一个飞机杯似的让他在阴茎上摆动，男孩脚上的短袜被他自己踩掉一只，脚趾不停收缩又张开，刚刚无人问津的阴茎忽然被一只手握住。

Jared咬着Jensen柔软的脸颊，重重顶着，那柔软紧致的穴让他发疯，他捏着Jensen的阴茎，“我该在这里也纹上，那样你还能穿裤子吗？或许我只用看着你，你就能射到空炮，对吗？”

Jensen把脸藏进Jared颈窝里，轻轻舔着Jared脖子上凸起的青筋还有喉结，声音被不停的操弄打碎，“只要您想。”

不管做多少次这小家伙总能准确踩中自己的疯狂的那一块，Jared一个转身托着Jensen摔进床垫里，他的头发垂到耳边，下身顶在Jensen的敏感点磨着，“真是下流，你是不是就想被我操死在床上！”

“是！是！Sir！”Jensen近乎尖叫着，像条离水的鱼不停扭着腰，眼球上翻舌尖搭在下唇，屁股和大腿剧烈得抽缩痉挛，他要高潮了。

Jared咬住Jensen的喉咙，两根手指抚摸玩弄着他的舌头，痉挛着收紧的甬道包裹着他再被大力撞开，Jensen扯着Jared的头发尖叫着，阴茎弹跳着射在两个人肚皮上。

男孩高潮后的温润德包裹着他，Jared低吼着冲刺射在了男孩的身体里。

“或许我真的该再给你多纹几个。”Jared用虎牙轻轻夹着Jensen的舌头。

Jensen只是缩在他温暖的胸膛里，抬着头，眼睛亮亮的，“不论有没有这个，我都已经足够离不开你了。”

END.

为什么这么干柴，我死了


End file.
